A Few Days In December
by Fibee
Summary: Scully has an upset at the mall, then she spends Christmas with Mulder. Please review!
1. December 23rd

A Few Days in December

December 23rd

The mall is crowded. I should have known last minute shopping was a bad idea. Typical man, leaving it all to the last minute. We've been here an hour now, I think he's about done.

We struggle to move through the sea of shoppers. And then I hear it, and it stops my heart.

"Emily! Emily! Come here, you'll get lost in the crowd."

In a second I feel his hand around mine and he squeezes it. I squeeze his back and try to hold back my tears.

"You OK, Scully?" he asks. "Come on, let's get out of here."

I can only nod and I allow him to lead me to the exit, through the parking lot and into the car.

He climbs into the driver's seat and looks at me, waiting for me to speak.

"I'm sorry," I say between sobs. "Hearing her name, it still gets me."

"I know". His hand is around mine again and I squeeze it gratefully.

We stay like that until my tears have abated, and then he starts the car.

"I'll take you home."

"Thanks Mulder." I manage a small smile.

I didn't have to say a word to him. He just knew what to do.

We pull up at my building and he shuts off the engine. I don't have to ask, he follows me inside.

"Coffee?" he says once we're in my apartment.

"Please." I say.

He goes into the kitchen and I follow behind. I lean against the door frame and the tears return. He puts on the coffee and when he turns back towards me he sees me crying. In two strides he is beside me and his arms are around me. He just holds me and lets me cry into his chest.

"Hey, it's OK," he says softly and I feel him kiss the top of my head.

"I just miss her so much still," I say to his sweater. I pull back and breathe. I look up at him. "Thank you, Mulder."

"I didn't do anything," he says.

"You didn't have to," I tell him. "You were here, that's enough."

I take another breath and rub my eyes. I think I'm done crying.

"You OK now?"

"I think so," I tell him.

"I'll make that coffee now then."

I go into the living room and put on a CD of Christmas songs. A moment later Mulder brings in a tray with the coffee pot and cups on it. He sets it down and we sink into the couch.

"Usual family gathering at the Scullys' this year then?" he asks.

"Yes." I say, wishing I could muster more enthusiasm. "Come with me?"

"Scully I couldn't intrude on a family Christmas" he says.

"Mulder, you wouldn't be intruding. You know my Mom loves to have you over, she asks every year whether you will be joining us, and besides, I want to spend Christmas with you."

"But your brother, Bill-"

"Won't even be there." I cut of his attempts to protest further. "He and Tara are going to Tara's parents this year. It'll just be Mom, Charlie, Anne and me. And you, I hope."

He considers this for a second. I can see him thinking about my Mom's cooking.

"Well Scully, how can I resist an offer like that? OK, I'll be there."

I smile at him, pleased.

He pours me another coffee and then flicks the stereo off and the TV on.

"Mulder! I was listening to that."

"But I though we could watch a movie together," he says, flicking though the channels. He settles on 'Miracle on 34th Street' and leans back on the couch, pulling me to him.

I love this movie and decide he is forgiven. I tuck my legs under myself and settle back against him.

An hour or so later we are both asleep on the couch. I wake with a start to the TV screen playing infomercials. I consider moving and going to bed but Mulder is still fast asleep. I know he doesn't sleep well so it doesn't seem right to disturb him. I fish around for the remote and flick off the TV. There's a blanket over the back of the couch. I reach to pull it down over both of us and snuggle back into Mulder. He stirs. I feel him kiss the top of my head and his arms tighten around me. I smile, feeling safe, and drift back off to sleep.


	2. December 24th

December 24th

The next morning I wake up feeling refreshed. And I'm pleased to note that Mulder's arms are still wrapped around me.

"Mmm" he says. "Scully."

"Morning Mulder," I say. Reluctantly I untangle myself from his arms.

"Hey," he says. "Where are you going?"

"Breakfast." I say. "Coffee?" I head into the kitchen.

"Sounds good," says Mulder, stretching and sitting up on the couch. "You should have left me and gone to bed last night" he calls through to me.

I lean around the kitchen door. "But you looked so peaceful Mulder, I didn't want to disturb you. Besides, I didn't hear you complaining."

He rubs the back of his neck, sore from sleeping on the couch. "Asleep with a beautiful woman in my arms? What's to complain about?"

I smile at this and blush, and turn back to the kitchen, busying myself with coffee and breakfast. I love when he says things like that to me but I get embarrassed too. I know how he feels about me, how could I not? And I feel the same about him. But short of a few occurrences like last night, neither of us has ever acted on our feelings.

We eat breakfast and then Mulder leaves to pick up some things from his apartment saying he'll be back to pick me up at three. He hugs me before he leaves.

"Merry Christmas, Scully" he says.

I take a shower and pack a bag for staying over with my mother. I smile to myself as I think of spending the next few days with my family and also with Mulder. I'm glad that this year I don't have to choose, and that Mulder will not be all alone on Christmas.

At 3pm on the dot I hear Mulder's key in my door and he lets himself in.

"You ready, Scully?" he calls to me.

I bring my bag out of the bedroom and I swear I hear Mulder catch his breath when he sees me. I am wearing a blue cashmere sweater and jeans, with blue boots, rather than my usual black. My gold cross is in its usual place around my neck. Nothing special but Mulder beams at me.

"All set," I say. He picks up my bag whilst I grab my coat and my keys. I lock the door and we head down to the car.

A couple of hours later we arrive at my mom's. The daylight is gone and the sky is heavy with snow clouds.

"Looks like we could have a white Christmas," says Mulder as he removes his long legs from the car. He retrieves the bags from the trunk and we start towards the house.

The front door opens as we approach it and there stand my mom.

"Dana! Fox!" she exclaims. We reach her and she hugs us both tightly. "It's so good to see you both, come on inside out of the cold."

My brother Charlie appears around the living room door. "Hey big sis!" He envelopes me in a hug. Mulder chuckles because Charlie is around 6'3" and the idea of me being his big sister is ridiculous.

"Charlie, this is Mulder, my- my friend, my partner from work," I say when Charlie releases me. I want Charlie to know that Mulder means more to me than just being my co-worker.

"Good to meet you man," says Charlie, shaking Mulder's hand. "My mom's told me a lot about you."

"All good, I'm sure," grins Mulder. "Good to meet you too."

I hope these two are going to get on. Oh of course they are – Charlie is not Bill and surely they both know they are the most important men in my life.

We go into the living room and say hello and merry Christmas to Anne, Charlie's wife. The evening passes in a flurry of laughter, joking and games. Mulder and I sit close together, some of the time his arm is around my shoulders and I don't move away from him. Other times he takes my hand in his and I don't pull away. I'm sure none of this goes unnoticed by my mother.

Later on, after the others have retired to bed, Mulder and I are snuggled up on the couch again, our fingers entwined. It has been snowing for some time and we watch through the open curtains, the only light in the room coming from the fire and the Christmas tree.

"Thank you Scully," says Mulder suddenly.

"What for?" I ask, unaware I have done anything.

"For inviting me here, saving me from spending another Christmas alone, saving me from myself. You don't know how much that means to me, Scully."

I look at him and he looks at me and our heads are moving closer together. His lips meet mine and he's kissing me. What's more, I'm kissing him back.

'Well, this is new' I think to myself.

The kiss breaks off and I smile at him. He smiles at me and wraps his arms around me. God that feels so good. I feel safe, protected. We stay like that for a while and eventually I glance at the clock. It's getting late and, much as I don't want to leave him, I can't spend another night on the couch. Not at my mother's house.

"I can't sleep on the couch again, Mulder," I tell him.

"Oh, Scully, that's OK, I wouldn't want you to." He loosens his hold on me.

"Let's go upstairs then" I say. I stand up and take his hand, ostensibly to help him up, but once he's standing neither of us let go. We look at each other and suddenly we're kissing again.

Reluctantly I pull away.

"Merry Christmas Mulder," I say.

"Merry Christmas, Scully."

Still hand in hand we leave the room and climb the stairs. I don't want to let him go and I'm guessing he feels the same as he still has hold of my hand. At my bedroom door we stop.

"So," says Mulder.

"So," I echo. He still has hold of my hand. I put my hand on the door knob. "It's the night before Christmas. Don't make me spend it on my own."

"You sure?" asks Mulder.

I nod. "I loved sleeping in your arms last night Mulder. Why wouldn't I want to do it again?"

Mulder grins at me. "Well, who am I to deny a beauty of her beauty sleep?"

He follows me into my room. I go into the bathroom and change into my pyjamas. When I go back into the bedroom, Mulder has stripped down to a t shirt and boxers and is in my bed. I smile. Fox Mulder is in my bed. I slip in bedside him and his arms are around me in an instant. Suddenly I'm tired. He kisses the top of my head.

"I love you, Scully," he murmurs in my ear.

I look at him with a smile. "I love you too, Mulder" I say softly. He kisses my lips gently and I drift off to sleep.


	3. December 25th

December 25th

When I wake up Christmas morning I wonder for a moment whether I dreamt it all. But as I open my eyes I realise Mulder's arms are still around me and he's smiling at me.

"Morning," he says. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas yourself" I say. "You know, I could get used to this. I love waking up in your arms."

"And I love waking up with you there," he says. "So get as used to it as you like."

I give him a big smile. He leans in to kiss me. "I love you Scully."

The kiss breaks off. "Much as I would love to stay here all day, we better get up. My Mom will be wondering what's happened to us."

Mulder raises an eyebrow at me. "Stay here all day, Agent Scully? Whatever are you suggesting?"

I decide I will ignore this and move to get out of bed. However, Mulder's arms are around my waist so I don't get very far.

"Mul-der!" I say. "Let me go."

"No," he says and pulls me back towards him. I give him another kiss and then pull away. This time he lets me up.

He watches as I collect up some clothes and go into the bathroom to take a shower.

Fifteen minutes later I emerge from the bathroom to find Mulder sitting up in bed, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Where did you get that? And where's mine?" I ask.

Mulder actually blushes. "Uh, Scully, I don't think you need to tell your mom about us. She came up here to see if you were awake and when there was no answer to her knocking she brought in the coffee. I don't know who was more embarrassed, her or me." He laughs. "You should have seen her face! Oh, and technically, this is your coffee." He drains the cup.

"Oh, poor Mom," I say, but can't help giggling at the thought of my mother catching Mulder in my bed.

"Poor Mom? What about poor me?" says Mulder, pouting.

I climb onto the bed beside him. "Yes, poor baby," I say and give him a quick kiss. "Now go take a shower whilst I dry my hair. Then we'll go talk to my mother."

Twenty minutes later we go downstairs. Mulder takes my hand and squeezes it. My mother is in the kitchen, making pancakes. When she sees us at the door Mom comes over and hugs us both.

"Merry Christmas Dana, merry Christmas Fox," she says. "Oh, I'm so happy for the both of you! Now, come and have some pancakes."

I look sideways at Mulder and he grins at me as if to say, 'guess that was easier than we thought'.

Charlie and Anne join us at the breakfast table. Charlie & mom exchange looks and Charlie beams at Mulder and me. Clearly good news still travels fast in this house.

Once breakfast is cleared away we all retire to the living room with coffee to open our presents. Mulder sits next to me on the couch.

Everyone exchanges gifts. I give Mulder the gifts I bought for him. I had to track them down and order online especially, but as he opens it I know it was worth the effort. Shining up at him are UFO shaped cufflinks, and an alien head tie pin with black jewelled eyes.

"Thanks Scully, this is great!" he says smiling at me. He reaches for the second parcel. "It's squishy." He peels of the wrapping and reveals a plush alien toy – grey in colour. He feels something solid in the centre and squeezes it.

"I come in peace, be my friend?" says the alien. Mulder laughs and presses it again. "I come in peace, be my friend?"

"You'll be sorry you got him that," says Charlie from across the room. "When he's pressing it a hundred times a day in the office."

Mulder hands me a small box, gift wrapped and tied with ribbon. I'm touched at the effort but then it occurs to me he probably used the store wrapping service. Carefully I remove the ribbon and paper. Inside is a box covered in dark blue velvet. Boxes like this usually mean just one thing: jewellery. I prise open the box and gasp. Inside is a necklace and matching earrings – sapphires set into white gold.

"Mulder, it's beautiful!" I put my arms around his neck. "Thank you," I say kissing him softly on the lips.

I see my mom exchange looks with Charlie and Anne.

"Are you three going to do that every time there's contact between Mulder and me?" I say, still with my arms round Mulder's neck. "Because your faces will get tired."

Mulder chuckles quietly.

"Sorry," says Charlie. "We're just pleased for you guys, that's all."

The rest of the day passes – we eat dinner, drink wine and just enjoy one another's company, we don't often spend time together as a family. I can't hide my delight that Mulder is not only with me, but he's now WITH me. And when bedtime comes around Mulder follows me into my room without me having to say anything.

As he slips into bed beside me and we snuggle up, he looks deep into my eyes. "Thank you for making this my happiest Christmas ever Scully," he says.

"My pleasure Mulder," I say, giving him a light kiss. And once more I drift off to sleep in his arms.


	4. December 26th

December 26th

"Boxing Day!" I say, as I wake up to Mulder's grin – he had been watching me sleep.

"Boxing Day! To you too, Scully," says Mulder, looking amused. "And good morning." He kisses my nose.

"No, Mulder, Boxing Day is what today is, the day after Christmas. It's British. My Grandmother was from England and so we always mark the day. Way back it was traditional to open the church's donation box on Christmas Day, and the money inside was to be distributed to the poorer or lower class citizens on the next day. Hence the 'Box' part. But in the Scully household, we go for a walk. Try to burn off some of that turkey."

We get up and dressed and head downstairs for breakfast. My mother smiles as we enter the kitchen.

"Morning Dana, morning Fox. Did you two sleep well?"

"Like a baby, thanks Mrs Scully," says Mulder while I just blush. I'm still finding it weird having Mulder here as more than my friend. Does that make him my boyfriend? My partner in the non-FBI sense of the word? What?

Clearly I have drifted off into my thoughts as I feel Mulder guiding me to the table so I snap back to reality. He pours me a coffee.

"All set for our walk then?" my mother asks.

"I understand it's something of a family tradition, Maggie," says Mulder.

Maggie? I think. When did that happen? I guess I missed something when I was wrapped up in my own world just now.

I glance out of the window and see there has been a fresh snowfall in the night. Everything looks new and white. This walk will be fun!

Half an hour later the five of us are all bundled up for our walk in the snow. There is a park close by my mom's house and that is where we are headed first. Mulder takes my hand as we walk down the garden path. We stroll towards the park. It truly is a beautiful day. The sun is shining making the snow sparkle in the light. I can't help but have a huge grin on my face as I walk along with Mulder. I sneak a look at him and see that he has a huge grin plastered on his face too.

"Ah look at the happy couple," says Charlie. "Danes, you two look like a pair of Cheshire cats. Mom, best make the doorways wider in the house, those two won't be able to get their smiles through them otherwise."

"Right Charlie Scully," I say. "That's it, you asked for it."

I let go of Mulder and gather up a handful of snow to throw at my little brother. He duck and grabs some snow to throw at me in retaliation. I run away from him but he pursues me, intent on hitting me with his snowball.

"Mulder!" I shout. "Help me!"

"Well, I guess I should defend my lady," says Mulder, and despite being busy trying to escape Charlie, I cringe inwardly. Cheesy line Mulder. He gathers up some snow and sets off after Charlie.

"Two on one?" Anne shouts across to us. "Well that's not fair." And she chases off after us, intent on putting snow down Mulder's back.

We race around the park like children for a while. My mom strolls after us smiling.

Back at the house my mom sends us all off to change out of our wet things with the promise of hot chocolate when we return.

In my room, Mulder strips right down to his boxers. Thanks to Anne, even his t shirt is wet. He seems perfectly comfortable with me in the room. I can't help looking at his strong chest and arms. Man he's hot. I remove my wet jacket and look around for something dry and cosy to put on.

My mind drifts back to my thoughts this morning.

"Mulder, what are you now?" I say suddenly. He looks confused. "I mean, you're still my partner, but we're not just friends any more. Are we?"

He looks at me with mocking – but also love – in his eyes. "Did you want me to be your boyfriend Scully?"

I resist the urge to hit him with a pillow. He puts a clean t shirt on. Damn.

"No – yes – I don't know," I say. "Aren't you a little old to be my _boy_friend?"

"Scully, I'm hurt" says Mulder with mock sadness in his eyes. "But really, I love you, does it matter what you call me?"

"No, I guess not."

"Good. Now get dressed, your mom has her amazing hot chocolate waiting downstairs."

That night, when once again I drift off to sleep in Mulder's arms, I murmur to him. "Goodnight, my boyfriend, my partner, my Mulder."


	5. December 27th

December 27th

Today is the day we go home. And I'm not sure I want to go back to my apartment alone. But I can't say that to Mulder. Can I? That would be tantamount to asking him to move in with me and I really don't think that would be a good idea. Or maybe it would. I don't ever want him to leave me and I'm pretty sure he feels the same and will not be going anywhere in a hurry. Plus, it's not like this is a new relationship. I mean, the kissing and stuff is new – and very welcome – but we've been together more than six years now. I don't know how long he's loved me but I suspect it's been most of those six years. In some ways I suppose I've always loved him, but I just didn't think about it like that. He's just Mulder. Always was.

Mulder stirs behind me and I feel him kissing my neck. His hands move underneath my pyjama top and gently tickle my tummy. I decide I will just see how today goes, and if he wants to stay with me, I won't discourage him.

"Mmm, that's good," I tell him. He is still stroking my tummy. I turn over so I can kiss him good morning.

"Morning Scully," he says in reply. He looks deep into my eyes, then kisses me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me on top of him.

I kiss him back for a minute but I can tell what he really wants from the bulge in his boxers.

"Not here," I say. "But later, I promise."

We get up and showered and pack up our things, ready to return home.

We're ready to leave and my mom hugs us both in turn.

"Fox, I'm so pleased for you and Dana," she says. "You know you are practically part of this family already, right?"

"I do. And thank you for everything Maggie. I've had a wonderful Christmas." He looks at me and grins.

"And Dana!" Mom releases Mulder and embraces me. "I couldn't be happier. Just promise me you two will continue to be honest with each other. I can't believe it took you so long to admit your feelings."

"Uh, yes Mom, we will," I say, slightly embarrassed. But I know she means well.

We head to the car and begin the drive home. There's still snow on the ground so for once, Mulder takes it carefully.

We make it back to my apartment. Mulder removes my bags from the trunk and I wonder whether he'll bring his in too. He hesitates for a second and looks at me. I smile at him and nod, so he grabs his out too. We enter the building and start up the stairs.

"Coffee?" I say as I take off my coat.

"Yes," says Mulder. "Actually, no." He has followed me into the kitchen. "Come here, you."

He puts his arms around me and kisses me passionately. I don't protest when, still locked at the lips, we start to move towards my bedroom.

Later, we lie in each others arms, satisfied at last.

"Stay here, Mulder," I say to him.

"OK," he replies. Then he thinks for a second. "You mean- wait, what do you mean?"

"Stay here," I repeat. "With me. Don't leave."

"What, not ever?"

"Not ever."

"Well, that would take some explaining to Skinner, but OK."

"Seriously Mulder. I don't want to be on my own anymore. I want to be with you. For good. Always."

"OK," he says, and I cuddle closer to him, the happiest I've ever been.


End file.
